Don't the Clouds Look Nice
by WorldsAngel
Summary: Shikamaru sat by the window of resturant. His friends still nagging on him becoming a Chuuin. That was when he saw her. What will happen to this shy lazy ninja after a new apprentence comes to town? ShikaOC. My very First and I pormise laughs.
1. Chapter 1

Shika-kun Don't the Clouds Look Nice? 

by: WorldsAngel

First off, I'd like to say that this is my first fanfic a ShikaxXxOC!

Also I do not own any of the Naruto Characters. sniffs

Hope you enjoy don't forget to Reviw on the way out. Thanks so much!

Enjoy.

* * *

Hello? Are you there?

This is so dumb. O man what did I get myself into?

Eh? My name is Nara Shikamaru, the lazy coward ninja of Konoha, but you already know that don't you? So troublesome. Well I got something to tell you. It started when that dumb Ori-something-chimney guy interrupted the chuuin exams; attacked Konoha with the sand and sound ninja. That jounin guy "Kakashi", of team #7 told me to go with that stupid dog and go stop Sasuke, form getting the crap beat out of him. Not like I care, but I was forced to go. No thanks to Sakura and Naruto.

Anyway we were being followed and I didn't want any one to get hurt. Stupid gilt. I thought I'd go stop the guy with a fake ambush. I was going to run away but that stupid head of mine told me not to. Troublesome thing. I ran out of Chakra while I had them in shadow bind justu and Osuma-sensi came and beat the crap out of some sound ninja. Pretty cool.

But don't you dare tell him that. All he'd do is nag. I swear Ino takes lessons on nagging from him.

After the attack the stupid guy reported that I was of chuuin qualities. Great, more fun! I was giving a new rank by the new Hokage. Truasde-sama. Kuso, now I have to go on more stupid mission and be a leader, because I have 'qualities'. Now my dad is all proud of me for it and I can't even get away to get a good nap.

O man! I just wanted to be a ninja because I thought it was fun. All I wanted was to make a little money, marry a women who's neither ugly nor beautiful, have a daughter and a son, have my daughter marry and my son work for good money. So I can retire and play shogi and have a comfortable life; die before my wife. Die Naturally. That was my life plan.

So much for that idea! Trouble was about to hit me literally.

* * *

Shikamaru entered the Hokage's office. He was suppose to be given a new rank of chuuin and he was not happy about it. With a groan he listening to the old Lady go on about his new training schedule and other ninja stuff. He glances out the window behind her gazing at the clouds. They were puffy and nice. Like large pillows.

"Nara Shikamaru are you listening?" The women asked slightly annoyed.

Shikamaru stiffed a yawn and gave a stiff node. Whatever. That was when Osuma-sensi walked into the room. Hands in his pockets with smoke light, and crunching it between his teeth. The three adult rambled on in conversation, not that Shikamaru ever paid attention. He just wanted to get to go out and take a nap on his favourite hill, watch the clouds, that was all he wanted.

At the moment.

"Shikamaru? Let's go celebrate." His teacher waved him over, after getting a huge congrates form his father. Again. He walked with his friends giving him a hard time on the way to BQQ.

"So Shika? What's it like being a chuuin?"

O man not again! Ino was poking him again, asking stupid question. Shikamaru stuffed some pork in his mouth so he didn't have to speak. His teacher and team were still laughing at his expense. So troublesome.

Shikamaru looked up at the sky throw the window of the restaurant. The clouds still looked nice. Nice and puffy. Yawning loudly. He gave a little stretch of his shloders. He was tense. He didn't even notice that his friends were watching him.

He didn't know why or what even possessed him to glance across the road. Was it just fate playing her games agian? Or was it really what was supose to happen? Can you really fall in love at first sight? Like in the movies his breath stopped.

Who was she?

She had sliver-bluish hair in two pigtails like things. Not that Shikamaru new anything about girls. Her hair alone could have turned heads; having reached her lower thigh. Her creamy purple eyes were vaguely familiar though. He couldn't pin point where he had seen them before. Her skin was like looking at silk and satin. Ivory. Just like a porclein doll. She had on a short white skirt. To mid thigh and a long jacket that same length, wooly same stlye of one Hinata wore in the academy. She looked delicate. He as seen many girls in his village before, but none that looked like her.

She was a ninja. He noted that from the way she walked and the weapon pouch on her left leg. Not only that but Shikamaru could not take his eyes off her.

Shikamaru let out the breath he didn't know he holding. One word crossed his mind once he could think again.

Wow.

Had he finally found something he wanted more than looking at the clouds and having a nap.


	2. Chapter 2: Who is Kiri no Kutsutsu?

xXx Tell me What? Shika-kun Don't the Clouds Look Nice? Mini-Series xXx

by: WorldsAngel

Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Don't forget to R&R

* * *

Kiri had walked the whole way here form her small villages in the earth country. She ached and was so tried she nearly collapsed twice. Though other would not know it. She was a ninja and giving any sign that you are weak could cause an attack. Kiri knew that first hand. Adjusting her small bag of her personally things she trudged on. 

This was the village Konoha, The Village hidden in the Leaves. Her place of birth, Kiri realised. She was born here and that was why she was here now. Hoping to make a connection with that little bit of information. Having your parents exiled could have a bad effect, though.

Kiri thought of her mother. She was defiantly mistaken for her, being absolute look a likes, save for she had her fathers eyes and Chakra. The power her father had was one of the many reasons that her parents were exiled from this place. But being an optimist she hopes that that was put in the past and everyone would get along. It had to; she would die if it didn't.

Inhaling, Kiri thought it all was better in a peaceful country. This place didn't wreak of blood, like her home-wait scratch that, like "that place" did. Kiri let out a sigh, gather notice form those in the village.

"Konnchiwa!" Some storeowner called to her. "Have a good morning Hyuuga-sama."

"Aa" she looked at the old man like he was crazy. "Hyuuga-sama?"

Kiri walked a little faster; maybe the old man was blind and mistook her for someone else. I mean no body should know her in this place? And who was this Hyuuga-sama, anyway? As far as she knew, her full name was Kiri no Kutsutsu. Kiri for short, at least that was what everyone called her.

Carrying on with her journey to the Hokage's building she past a small restaurant and a park.

"So Hinata what do you want to do today?"

"I-I don't k-know. Shino?"

Kiri turned the corner looking at her map. What the hell. Was she lost?

**BAM**

"Ow Kuso!" Kiri rubbed her head looking up at 2 guys. "Why don't you watch where your walking!"

She glared from the ground. Kiri stood up and dusted her skirt off and shaking her long locks of light violet tinted silver. Casting a spared glance at the boys, she noticed they still hadn't said anything. Where they mute?

"Hello? Dumbass you going to say… What are you gaping at?" It was then that she noticed a girl on the ground. She had deep purple hair and was at least the same height she was. The thing that really got Kiri gaping to was they had the exact same eyes…pupil less violet.

"W-who are you?" The girl on the ground whispered to her.

Kiri sank back down to the ground. "I was going to ask you the same thing?"

Kiri and the "mystery" girl sat and stared at one another. Each moved the same hand and reached out to touch one another. After a quick poke they pulled back.

"Do I have a twin?" Both of them spoke at the same time. "Uhhhh!"

* * *

Kiba and Shino starred at the two girls on the ground. What was going on here? There was too Hinata's! Both girls reached out and poked one another swiftly pulling back as if it burned. After a long moment of silence that went on then both jumped up, each still looking at one another.

"This is like a mirror, yet she has longer and lighter hair." Shino the first to recover from the shock, point to Hinata's look a like. Tired of being left in the dark Kiba points the longer haired girl.

"Oi!" Shouting to get her attention. "Who are you and why do you look like Hinata?"

"Hinata?" The girl whispered under her breath. Once again looking at the girl before her. Kiri stood straight, pulling down her skirt that had hitched up even higher as she dusted herself off.

"Hello?" Now annoyed Kiba jumped in front of her. The girl just pushed Kiba out of the way and continued toward the girl. Hinata not knowing what to do just stood frozen. Who was this girl? Did Hinata really have a twin?

Kiri stopped as Shino moved in front of her.

"Move." Kiri Was a little ticked not only did she have a look a like she felt like she was being watched. She wanted to know who this girl was and get going. Pushing Chakra into her hands she pushed Shino away forcing him into the wall. "I told you to move."

Shino look on to see this aggressive Hinata look a like advance toward his Butterfly. Right after she found herself, could Hinata defend the new her?

"Who are you?" Kiri stopped just shy of 2 feet away. Without knowing it they both mirrored each other. Either scared, worried and shy, but most of all mad.

Hinata's limb would not move. Her words were stuck in her mouth.

"I asked you a question." Kiri was really angry. She did not like it when her questions were not answered.

"U-ugh." Hinata took a step forward. She was a new girl; her friend could not help her so she could stand-alone. In fact she wanted to take on this challenge. Hinata's face-hardened as she brought her hands and body in to her fighting stance.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. Do not hurt my friends." Hinata unmasked her Chakra net work and prepared for a fight.

Hinata? Where had she heard that name before? "Hinata? My name is Kiri no Kutsutsu." Kiri let it sink in know that both of this "Hinata's" friends were listening.

"You might want to get the answer of why we look alike the next time we meet." Kiri felt in charge. Thank god she ran into this girl. Now she wouldn't have to look for the answers of why her farther and family were exiled.

Kiri formed a quick hand seal, disappearing quickly and quietly with a soft sigh of wind.

"Who was that?" Kiba rubbed his arm. "Damn that girl's got some strength in her."

Shino picked himself off the ground. "Yes it seems she dose." Shino paused and brushed the bits of wall off of him. "But the question is Hinata. Who was she and why did she look so much like you?"

Hinata at a lose for word stood starring at the ground. So the duaghter of Hyuuga Jangentsu was here and looking for answers.


End file.
